Confession
by Chikinnvi
Summary: " Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir? Katakan saja kalau kau mencitaiku! Apa susahnya sih! " #NCT #Mark #Renjun #MarkRen slight #MarkHyuck/#MarkChan


**Confession**

 **Pairing :** **MarkRen, slight**!MarkChan

 **Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir? Katakan saja kalau kau mencitaiku! Apa susahnya sih!**

XoX

Mark terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Seorang pria manis bersurai merah berbaring disebelahnya, mengelus elus dadanya, turun keperutnya, lalu turun lagi keselangkangannya. Tapi Mark diam saja.

Pria manis itu berusaha lebih keras lagi, tapi Mark tetap bergeming. Ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Hanya satu orang yang diinginkannya berbaring disampingnya malam ini, dan orang itu sama sekali bukan pria manis bersurai merah yang bernama Haechan ini. Ia menginginkan orang yang sudah lama dicintainya.

"Mark- _hyung_ hh..." Haechan mendesah. Suaranya bagus sih, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membangkitkan minat Mark. Mark benar benar hanya menginginkan satu orang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin membelai rambut _orange_ orang itu, menatap mata indahnya, dan mencium bibirnya.

" _Hyung_ hh~" Haechan memanggil lagi. Tangannya sudah menggerayang kemana-mana. Membuat Mark kesal karna menyadarkan lamunannya dari orang yang dicintainya.

Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Ia menoleh memandang Haechan dan memcium bibir pria manis itu. Ia beralih ke leher Haechan, dan meninggalkan guratan-guratan merah disana. Tapi kemudia Mark berisik ditelinga Haechan, "Pergi sana murahan, kau sangat menggangguku."

Kata-kata Mark membuat Haecha terhenyak. Ia menatap Mark dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudia ia menyambar pakaiannya dinakas samping tempat tidur, memakainya dengan tergesa gesa dan segera berlari keluar dengan mata berkaca kaca. Mark tersenyum puas dan kembali berbaring dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli kepada pria sialan itu. Ia hanya menginginkan Renjun. Orang yang dicintainya.

Mark sudah sangat lama mengenal Renjun. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Mark hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang pengganggu. Seorang parasit. Tidak lebih.

Tapi semakin lama Mark sadar, pria manis bergigi gingsul ini sanggup memcairka kebekuan hatinya sepeninggal hyungnya. Dan dapat memberikan sesuatu yang selama ini Mark cari-cari. Cinta.

Pintu kamar terbuka pelan. Mark melirik pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Paling kalau tidak Haechan yang balik lagi, ya Jaemin. Tapi ketika sebuah kepala dengan rambut _orange_ itu menyembul dari balik pintu, jantung Mark langsung berdebar cepat. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya, tidak peduli ia tidak memakai apa apa lagi dibalik selimut.

"Renjun?" Mark harus menahan diri agar ia tidak menghambur kearah Renjun dan memeluknya erat erat. Renjun tidak akan menyukainya.

Renjun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar itu, menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak membangungkan penghuni kamar lain. Dia hanya menggunak jubah mandinya yang selutut. Sepertinya ia habis mandi.

Renjun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur _king_ _size_ milik Mark dan menatap pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau membuat Haechan menangis lagi, _hyung_."

Mark mendengus. Setelah penantian panjang, ternyata kata kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Dia menyebalkan. Dan aku tidak peduli." Jawab Mark ketus.

Renjun menghela nafas, "Lalu kenapa kau biarkan dia masuk kedalam kamarmu? Dia sangat mencintaimu _hyung_."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta mereka," Mark menatap Renjun penuh arti. Membuat Renjun sedikit salah tingkah. Ia beringsut mendekati Renjun. "Aku hanya menginginkan cintamu, Injunie."

"Tapi-"

Renjun ingin membantah, namum Mark menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Renjun. Membuat Renjun terdiam. Mark bisa melihat kalau wajah Renjun sudah merah padam. Jantungnya sendiri berdetak kencang, memprotes ingin keluar dari rongganya, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang.

Mark lebih mendekatkan dirinya kearah Renjun yang napasnya sudah terengah engah, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. "Aku tau kau juga mencintaiku, Renjun- _ah_. Mengakulah. Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih mudah."

"Tapi, Haechan benar-benar tergila-gila padamu..."

"Masa bodo dengan pria berambut merah sialan itu," sergah Mark. Wajahnya dan wajah Renjun sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Renjun diwajahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku?"

"Aku..."

Jatung Mark berdetak semakin cepat.

 _Ayo bilang kau mencintaiku!'_

"Aku..."

 _'Katakan Renjun! Katakan!'_

"Kurasa ..."

 _'Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir? Katakan saja kalau kau mencitaiku! Apa susahnya sih!'_

"Hyung, aku ..."

"Ya?!" Mark mendesaknya.

Renjun menatap ragu mata Mark, "Mungkin aku memang mencintaimu..."

 _'Yes!'_

Mark tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih Renjun-ah." Itu sudah cukup untuk permulaan, bagi Mark. Ia akan membuat Renjun yakin bahwa Renjun memang benar benar mencintainya.

Wajah Renjun merah padam. Ia berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mark, tapi hal itu malah membuat Mark semakin bergerak maju. Mark semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Renjun, mengangkat dagu pria manisnya itu dan memberikannya kecupan hangat yang tak pernah ia berikan pada orang lain. Hanya untuk Renjun.

Dan betapa senangnya ia, saat Renjun membalas ciumannya, kedua tangan Renjun sudah mengalung sempurna dileher putih nya, sedangkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Renjun erat.

" _Hyung_ , pakai baju dulu," kata Renjun, nafasnya sedikit tersenggal karna Mark menciumnya selama beberapa menit.

Mark hanya nyengir, "Bukankah kau lebih suka jika aku begini?" Godanya, membuat wajah Renjun yang sudah merah karna kekurangan oksigen, jadi semakin merah.

Mark menarik tubuh Renjun sehingga Renjun menindih tubuhnya yang sudah berbaring. Ia membelai lembut surai _orange_ Renjun.

" _Hyung,_ jangan macam macam. Ini sudah malam." Renjun berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh Mark, namun gagal karna kedua lengan kokoh Mark telah melingkari tubuhnya, dan menahannya agar tetap berada diatas tubuh Mark.

Mark membaringkan tubuh Renjun disebelahnya agar bisa menatap mata dan wajah Renjun dengan lebih jelas. Ia menatap mata Renjun lekat lekat, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium Renjun. Kali ini lebih bernafsu, tidak selembut sebelumnya.

Mark mengigit pelan bibir bawah Renjun, membuatnya refleks membuka mulutnya dan memberika akses pada lidah mark untuk masuk menjelajah didalam mulutnya. Sementara lidahnya sibuk bergelirya, tangannya melepas tali jubah mandi yang Renjun kenakan. Lengan Renjun berusaha mencegahnya, namun Mark menekan lidahnya ke lidah Renjun, dan membuatnya langsung terdiam.

Renjun ternyata juga tidak memakai apa apa dibalik jubah mandinya. Ciuman Mark pindah ketengkuk Renjun, membuat tanda kemerahan disana, dan menggigit pelan telingnya.

"Ahh, _hyung_ hh.." Renjun mendesah pelan. Efek desahan Renjun jauh berbeda dengan efek desahan Haechan tadi. Jika desahan Haechan membuat Mark kesal, berbanding dengan desahan Renjun yang membuat jatungnya berdegup kecang, dan semakin bergairah.

"Panggil namaku sayang, maka aku tidak akan berhenti," bisik Mark.

"Mark _hyung_ hh..."

Mark semakin senang dan bergairah. Ia mengusap pelan dada Renjun, turun keperut, kebawah lagi, dan hingga keselangkangannya. Ia sudah setengah menindih Renjun, dan benar benar ingin 'memakan' Renjun.

Namun Renjun berkelit, dan menendang Mark sehingga Mark terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Aduh!" Mark mengelus pelan punggungnya yang terbentur lantai. "Kenapa?" ia menatap heran Renjun. Ia kira Renjun bersedia 'dimakan' olehnya.

Renjun tersenyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah. "Pelan pelan _hyung_. Kok bisa jatuh sih?" Ia menarik Mark kembali keatas tempat tidur. Mark menatap Renjun bingung.

Melihat raut wajah bingung Mark, Renjun terkekeh geli. "Aku belum mau sejauh itu _hyung_."

Mark mendengus pelan. "Terserahmu lah." Seperti seorang Mark sedang merajuk.

Renjun mencium Mark tiba-tiba. Membuat Mark terbelalak kaget, namun tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia menolak ciumam manis dari Renjunnya.

Renjun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Mark lekat, "Aku _memang_ mencintaimu hyung. Jadi jangan menyakitiku atau bahkan meninggalkaku. Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan meminta Tao- _ge_ untuk mewushu mu."

Mark tersenyum puas, dan mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu, atau bahkan meninggalkanmu."

Tak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk Mark nencoba meyakinkan Renjun, karna Renjun memang mencintai Mark.

END.

Maafin aku, karna udah bikin Haechan jadi nista kek gitu ToT

Aku gak benci Haechan kok, dia salah satu bias aku, aku juga suka MarkHyuck.

Maaf, lho. Aku gak bikin mereka ngelanjutin ketahap selanjutnya. Aku masih belum bisa bikin yang kek gitu :"

Tadinya, cast dicerita ini tuh Jinyoung X Jihoon Produce 101. Tapi keknya kurang cocok gitu.. Jinyoung cocok sih, cuma keknya aku lebih nge'feel keMakeu :'v

Review juseyo ~

\- FujosGirl


End file.
